


Mind is Weak

by FoxyEgg



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn, Angels, Author Is A Piece Of Shit, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angels, Gay, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Heaven vs Hell, Hell, Holy shit-, Hopefully Slow Burn, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, I'M SO DEAD, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Rating May Change, Sad, Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, trash writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: The Apoca-Wasn't had ended and the pieces were being picked up again; restored to (mostly) normal. Including relationships.





	1. Post-Apoca-Wasn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotta be honest, never read the book and I'm a total noob with Good Omens in general. I'm gonna get around to reading it though!
> 
> Not gonna say some bullshit like, "...don't ship don't read" or "...NO CRITICISM" that's a pile of horse malarkey and never, EVER, say that, it's just annoying and immature. Anywho, please point out any mistakes like grammar, spelling, content, names, and all that jazz, I would really appreciate it!

Aziraphale was thrown into many situations, one of the craziest being the “End of the World”. Or not. It was over, Adam did it, he saved everyone. What will happen to Crowley? Freedom. Freedom from everything; pain, Hell, and well… Aziraphale. The angel was  _ sure  _ that he was a nuisance to his companion. How did he know? Well, he’s not sure. Maybe it was assuming, or it was a subconscious thing, he just  _ knows _ . That’s besides the point, the thing is that, Heaven and Hell both  _ lost _ . Was that the plan? Really.  _ Was it _ ?

 

“Aziraphale, common!” Crowley was already walking away? He was already retreating to the gate to the airbase. 

 

Aziraphale looked around, Adam and his friends were all picking up their bikes, everyone else who came in a pair were checking each other over for bumps and scrapes.

 

‘ _ Shouldn’t we stay to help them? _ ’

 

“C-Crowley,” Aziraphale called to his friend who whipped around, still walking backwards.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Shouldn’t we… I don’t know; stay behind? Help? We do have miracles to spare. Don’t we?” Aziraphale put on his best puppy dog eyes.

 

Crowley sighed, “fine, since you asked so  _ nicely _ .”

 

Crowley tutted and brushed past Aziraphale, making him roll his eyes and smile. ‘ _ Victory. _ ’

  
  


Everyone was fine, Bicycle Girl ( _ Anathema _ ; he had to commonly remind himself) followed by an equally young male caught up to Adam and his gang to call them back. Crowley was lounging on a miracled yard chair, grumbling at how he “didn’t wanna help these  _ people _ ”. Aziraphale chuckled as he rolled up a towel and pressed it onto Sargent Shadwell’s arm who hissed in response, making Aziraphale profusely apologize.

 

“Stop yer' apologizin’ and get ta’ cleaning,” the witch finder grumbled to the anxious angel.

 

“You haven’t seen him  _ really _ apologizing,” Crowley chimed in.

 

“Well, Crowley. I don’t see you helping!” Aziraphale puffed out his cheeks and huffed, twisting his face up and getting back to work, taping a bit of gause onto Shadwell’s arm under his instruction (Aziraphale knows Jack shit about how to treat human wounds without powers).

 

“I wouldn’t help anyone!” But Crowley then mumbled, “unless it’s you.”

 

“Awe,” Aziraphale clicked his tongue, “I’m flattered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the shorter part, I really wanna write a Crowley/Aziraphale but I don't have much of a plot or even an idea. Any ideas you guys have, just write them in the comments and I'll gift this work to you and use that plot idea because HOLY SHIT- I get stuck with writer's block a lot and a new part will never come out if I don't get help. So please, help me out.


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of goddamn talking and nothing else-

They knew. They knew that Heaven and Hell would try that. Who wouldn’t? It all worked out in the end. Crowley’s fine. Azirphale’s fine. Crowley’s face still hurt from the tape and Aziraphale’s head was still thumping from getting knocked out. Aziraphale still wonders what they think he is. What they think  _ they  _ are.

 

‘ _ What do they think we are? _ ’ It wasn’t a thing he liked to muddle on. It wasn’t a very pleasant thought to think.

 

“Anything from there?” Crowley had sat next to him on a park bench, like normal. Like before the End of The World.

 

“No. Down there?”

 

“No.” They did this a lot, had that  _ same  _ conversation over and over and over again ever time they meet. They want to be ready for anything. Another kidnapping? Sure, we can take that.

 

Adam was safe with his real parents and his not-so-hellhound Dog. Life was fine. But it wasn’t. At least for Aziraphale it wasn’t.

 

The wind whipped through his hair and the rain drenched his shoes as he waddled into his bookstore.

 

‘ _ The world didn’t end. How nice. _ ’

 

The door bell rung and the person’s shoes squished and squeaked from the rain on the tiles. Crowley’s voice was muffled through the door.

 

“Aziraphale!”

 

Said angel sighed and replied with, “yes, Crowley?”

 

He sighed and got up, taking off his white gloves, delicately putting his reading glasses away in their case. He opened the door and weaved through tons of bookcases, finally reaching Crowley.

 

“Thank Satan!”

 

“What did you need.”

 

“You need to get away from here, Aziraphale,” Crowley smiled triumphantly.

 

“Oh? So that’s why I’m not reading.”

 

“Yes! Wait- no.  _ We  _ can go anywhere for free.”

 

“And how would we do that?”

 

“It’s just something called a miracle!” Crowley dramatically waved his hands in the air as he spoke.

 

“So, if I’m collecting this right, you want  _ us _ to  _ miracle  _ the  _ two of us _ to an  _ unknown location _ for…?”

 

“For a vacation.”

 

Aziraphale thought, ‘ _ that would be nice, but why? _ ’

 

“I can tell you want to.”

 

“No! No you cannot!”

 

“Yes too.”

 

“No!”

 

“Yup.”

 

“No!”

 

“I can sense it.” Crowley wiggled his fingers.

 

“Fine.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll come along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love my mom! Kudos to her for the plot of this story.


End file.
